bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Combine Emperor
The Combine Emperor is the final boss of the C.O.M.B.I.N.E questline. In his robot form, he is coated with 23 layers of Imperialite, which is reinforced with corotium, keplerium, exronium, galvanite, viscalite and shieldite, which are all the strongest metals in known space. His arsenal consists of dark energy, dark matter, light matter, antimatter, laser, gas, liquid, black hole, plasma weapons, and even a giant laser sword. Description In his standard computer form, the Combine Emperor is a digital, blue robotic eye. However, unlike the Intergalactic Emperor, the eye appears somewhat reptilian, hinting that the Combine Emperor could have also been an alien that transferred their conscious into a machine. When speaking, his eye often tracks players or looks around. In his robot form, he is a tall, bulky, humanoid war machine with heavy armor and dozens of guns on his arms and back. Creation of Combine The Combine Emperor was responsible for destroying several galaxies, and taking over his dimension. It is unknown when the Combine Emperor came into existence, only that he captured the main parts of the Life Half 3 universe. He created a large force of aliens known as Combine. In the Life Half 3 universe, there was never a Government, a Military, A.D.U., Mr. President, or a unified Milky Way, allowing the Combine Emperor to easily conquer it. Attack on our universe The Combine Emperor opened portals on Earth to send troops to our universe and trying to exterminate humanity in this universe. Fleets of Combine ships were sent to attack the Milky Way. However, he severely underestimated the power of our universe. The Military easily repelled their first attacks. The Combine Emperor then began sending more ships, starting an all out war with the Military. Blue Star got involved, and helped the Military in the war effort. Eventually, the Emperor's forces were completely fought off, and after a battle with the player, he fled back to the Life Half 3 universe. Second attack and retreat In the Life Half 3 universe, his reign was shattered. Having lost a large part of his army, his subjects revolted and liberated large parts of the Combine Empire. He eventually managed to regain the Life Half 3 Andromeda Galaxy. Using this, he tried to attack Earth again. However, his attack was futile and was crushed in an instant. He did not dare enter himself, as that would allow Mr. President to use the Superweapon on him and erase him from all of existence. All of his forces ended up retreated back to Life Half 3 universe, and was never heard from again. However, Military spies who entered the Life Half 3 universe report that his reign, and possibly even the Combine Emperor himself, is no more. Trivia * A player once used a bug to erase Combine using bugged Space Stones, which were dubbed "Multiversal stones". These stones were later removed and replaced with Matter Stones. When the player did this, it caused many bugs in his game and made the online mode nearly crash. However, the Emperor was not erased and returned, kicking off the next part of the storyline. * The Combine Emperor uses a lot of propoganda, evident on his attack on our universe. However, he isn't good at it, as it is easily identifiable as lies. For example, he said that the A.D.U. was falling when it was very clear that they were stronger than ever. He also used humans from the Life Half 3 universe and made them claim that they were A.D.U. soldiers from Life Half 3 and that they were conquered. This was easy to see through, as in the Life Half 3 timeline, when the Milky Way was conquered, Earth was still forming. Humanity in the Life Half 3 timeline developed under Combine rule, and thus did not have a Government or Military. * He is very reminiscent of the Intergalactic Emperor, holding the same rank and similar computer interface. However, he does not share the Intergalactic Emperor's strategic or intellectual capabilities. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Notable NPCs Category:Bosses